Alarm
by Mockingjay018
Summary: When the fire alarm goes off in school one day, the youngest rat glitches out. Secrets are revealed, secrets that Mr Davenport never had any intention of telling Chase. Is Chase really a member of the team? Or is he just a liability; bringing them down? Rating because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**First story! Really excited to finally write something!**

**So today in school the fire alarm went off twice and believe me, that thing is LOUD. Since I awkwardly did not have any friends in the class I was in, I was just chilling by myself as we waited to be let back in and I got to thinking: "How would Chase handle this situation?" and so the story just kind of built itself.**

Chase was sitting in his math class, furiously scribbling down notes when it happened. An alarm blared. It wasn't the school bell that Chase had conditioned his hearing to though; this one was louder... higher... longer... harsher.

Instictively Chase's hands flew to his ears to attempt to block out the horrible noise that was made even worse thanks to his super hearing. He struggled not to cry out and collapse on the floor, but he knew if he did there would be questions asked, and most of the answers he probably wouldn't be able to give.

He stumbled blindly into the hallway with the rest of his class, in an attempt to make it out of the school to sooth his ears, but the alarm was worse out there. Not even registering what others might think Chase fell to his knees, hands still over his now pain filled ears.

Chase could no longer move. It was as if everthing else in his body had decided to shut down due to the screaching filling his head. A knee collided with his chest, sending Chase sprawling onto his back. Someone's foot crushed down on his left hand, which now was lying limply by his side. Another foot smashed into the side of his head, and balck spots began to dot the edges of his vision.

"It really is amazing how oblivious some people can be," was the one thought that actually found its way through Chase's muddled head. The names Adam and Bree also floated by, and were he in the right state of mind, Chase would have called out to them for help.

The alarm was still blaring, and now that was the only thing Chase knew. His head was pounding hard, and the colors and shapes of the world around him were now blending together and turning into a blurry mush.

Somehow Chase managed to pull himself together enough to heave his body into a sitting position with his back against a row of lockers. He could feel a trickle of warm blood running down the side of his face from above his left eye, but he no longer had enough control over his muscles to test how bad it was. Numbers and equasions flew across his vision, and everything was becoming strangely distoriented. Glitch.

Chase couldn't even put together a complete thought, but one word that zapped across his vision was this one word. Glitch. It must something be bad, he thought. Glitch glitch glitch. That was the one word that kept making a reappearance in his minds eye. Everything else- every number, every name, every word- would appear once, and then be gone for good. Glitch. Chase could almost remember what was so bad about it. He thought harder.

And was rewarded with a sharp pain that echoed throughout his head, like a white hot knife being jammed into his skull. Chase cried out, clutching his head and gasping for air. His head was now throbbing, and there were tears leaking out of his eyes.

Once the pounding in his head died down Chase realized it was quiet. Eerily quiet. He saw the light of the alarm flash, covered his ears in preparation for the blare, even though he knew blocking it would be futile. He winced in anticipation, waiting for the blast of noise. He squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, but nothing came.

Chase looked up at the alarm, and could see that the light was still blinking. On any other circumstances he would have questioned why the sound of the alarm was no longer working, but at this moment he was just relishing the silence.

The alarms noise had shut off. Chase sighed in relief. He hated his super hearing in times like these; it proves a weakness. Sometimes Chase even wonders why he couldn't have gotten a cool power, like Adam or Bree, and today was not an exception. Even though to Chase it had felt like the alarm had been going on for hours, it had only been ten minutes at most. Chase opened his mouth to call out to his brother and sister now that he could think clearly without that dreadful alarm, but before he could call for help, his eyes slid shut, and he let darkness take over.

**Thanks for reading! **

**Should this just be a one shot or should I have more chapters? Please please PLEASE review cause theres no way I can try to get better if i dont know what I'm doing wrong!**

**-L**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! So I got a few reviews saying to add more chapters, so here they are! I wanna give a special thanks to the following for reviewing:**

**Lover chocolate and ice-cream**

**LoveShipper**

**Daughter Of The Gods**

**nicole503**

** .5**

**4EVERA POLARBEAR LOVER**

**It really means a lot! Anyways, this chapter is going to be about the same time period as the last chapter, but from what Bree and Adam were doing at the time. I hope you like it!**

**Oh and I forgot to say this in the last chapter but I own nothing but the plot! All character rights go to Disney (I think, thats who they go to right?)**

Bree sat in her spanish class, lazily doodling on the corner of her homework. She heard a snore come from the back of the room and turned to see her oldest brother sprawled across his desk, fast asleep. Bree shook her head at the fact that she was related to him.

This was supposed to be a class mainly for sophmores and juniors, which is why Bree was taking it. Adam was a senior, however, but was given special permission to take this class instead, due to his poor grades and inability to concentrate on something for more than a few minutes.

The alarm chose now to go off, and it caused Bree to jump in surprise. In fact, most of the class did. Adam just snorted in his sleep and moaned "Breeeee. Turn that off. It's annoying me!"

The rest of the class burst into laughter, and Bree's cheeks burned red. She promptly stood up from her seat, marched over to Adam, who was still completely asleep and oblivious, and pulled his chair out from underneath him. Adam fell to a heap on the floor, and sat up, looking confused.

The teacher was trying to usher the now hysterical class out into the hall way to exit the school, so in groups of two, three, and four, every student left the room, but not without pointing at Bree and Adam and giggling to each other.

Bree turned to her brother, furious. "How dare you humiliate me like that in front of the entire class!" she shreiked at him, partly because she was so angry, but also partly because they could barely hear over the sound of the alarm.

"Oh Bree," said a nonchalant Adam, "you brought that on yourself. It was your fault I fell asleep anyways."

"What!?" screeched Bree, "How on earth is it _my_ fault that _you _let _your_self fall asleep!?"

"Well," said Adam in a very casual tone, "if I remember correctly, you told Mr Davenport at the beginning of the school year that you would make sure I would pay attention in class and that I would get passable grades, and frankly, you seem to be failing at both those jobs."

"How the heck do you remember that when you cant even remember how to use the elevator!?" Bree was now on the verge of screaming.

"One time! I only get stuck in there one time!" Adam countered. With a look from Bree he sighed, "Okay, four times, but at least I dont spend all day on the phone with _Owen!"_

Adam and Bree continued arguing all the way out of the achool and into the parking lot. They would have continued arguing too, if it werent for Bree's phone vibrating in her pocket.

"Bree, can you tell your stupid phone that this argument is between us and that it shouldn't get involved!" huffed Adam, crossing his arms over his chest

Rolling her eyes, Bree pressed TALK and held her phone up to her ear.

"Hey Mr Davenport, what's up?" Bree asked.

"Bree, thank goodness you picked up," their father sounded flustered, "are you with Chase?"

"No..." Bree answered, a little confused.

"What about Adam?" he asked, this time sounding more panicked, "Do you think Adam could be with Chase?"

"No... Adam's with me..." Now Bree was starting to get worried, "Why? What happened?"

"Well, I was in the lab working on this new invention of mine and I noticed that the red light was blinking, signaling that something was wrong with one of your chips. Looking closer I saw that Chase's chip was malfunctioning. I pulled up all of the information that I had on his chip to figure out what was wrong. The issue though," he paused, but then continued, "was that i had no control over any of the data. Files were opening at random, numbers and words were flashing across the screen, nothing was doing what it was supposed to. And then," Mr D took a deep, shuddering breath, "and then the chip went completely dead."

Bree froze in horror. Her phone fell out of her hand and shattered on the pavement. "Bree, what's going on?" Adam asked ,his voice hinting fear. When his sister gave no response he grabbed her by the shoulders, making her look him in the eye. "Bree. What. Is. Going. On." this time he said it harsher than before.

Finally seeming to aknowledge him, Bree whispered, "That was Mr Davenport. Chase's chip just went completely dead."

Adam let his hands fall to his sides, speechless. Then in a voice that grew steadily louder, he demanded "Bree, go! Search the school till you find him! Don't stop until you do! Bring me in and I will carry him back to the lab. Now go! Go! GO!" The last go was lost to the wind.

Within a minute Bree was back at Adam's side. There were tears running down her face, but Adam still haad to ask, "Is it bad?"

Bree only nodded and grabbed onto Adam, speeding him to their brother.

Kneeling in front of his brother, Adam felt sick. He was supposed to be their protector. Thats what the oldest is supposed to do! He was the muscle of "Hussle and Muscle and Chussle"! It was his responsibility as the oldest brother to make sure that nothing bad happened to his siblings. Now, looking at his brother with the blood on his face and the footprints on his hand and chest, completely unconcious, Adam knew he had failed.

**So what do you think? You like? Please review cause I can't get better if I don't know what I'm doing wrong! I'll try to update this as often as possible! Thanks for reading!**

**-L**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there my friends of the fanfiction world! This is chapter 3 in Alarm! Thanks so much for those of you who reviewed:**

**Lover chocolate and ice-cream**

**YanaVandenbergh.5**

**nicole503**

**LoveShipper**

**4EVERA POLAR BEAR LOVER**

**Aziza Maye**

**Daughter Of The Gods**

**fireslash icedragon**

**and (unknown) **

**It really means a lot! I had a major writers block this week so I honestly don't know if this chapter is going to be very good. But... Here it is!**

Bree paced nervously around the living room, waiting in fear for Mr Davenports results on Chase. She and Adam had brought him in more than fifteen minutes ago, and for someone who does everything super fast, it felt like a lifetime.

The funny thing about having superspeed though, is that she paces about fifty times faster than a normal person. Even though to her it felt like she was just walking around the house, to Adam and Leo, who were the only other two home, it looked like a movie in fast foward.

Speaking of Adam and Leo, they were acting unusually calm in relation to what happened; Leo was on the couch watching cartoons and Adam had his head in the refrigerator, munching on some unseen goodie.

Bree couln't take it any more. "Why are you two so calm?" she practically shouted at them.

Adam shrugged, which was difficult to do considering that in his arms were over half the contents of the fridge. "I dunno," he said, his voice muffled by the handfull of chips he had just stuffed in, "what's there to worry about? We glitch all the time."

The second he had handed Chase off to Mr Davenport, Adam had noticably relaxed. Bree guessed that it was because he knew that his little brother was now in good hands. In that moment, Adam went from being the protective oldest sibling to the dimwitted older brother that they know and love (but sometimes can't stand).

Bree on the other hand, was the opposite. Since returning to the lab, she had grown tenser and tenser, until she was standing over Mr Davenports shoulder asking "Is he gonna be okay?" every two minutes. Eventually he had gotten so annoyed that he told them to leave and wait in the living room for him to come up with the results.

So they waited. And waited. And waited.

They ended up waiting so long that Bree was almost one hundred percent sure that Adam had forgotten what they were waiting for.

After what felt like hours of waiting, Mr Davenport finally stepped out of the elevator.

Bree zoomed up to him, almost knocking him over, and practically shouted in his face, "OhmygodwhattookyousolongisChasegonnabeokaywhat'sw rongwithhimwhy-"

Mr Davenport held up his hand to stop her rambling and said, "Bree! Human speed!"

Bree blushed, "Oh right. Forgot."

Mr D sighed, "Okay, now what did you say? Slowly!" he added as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Right. So I was just trying to say, is Chase going to be okay?" she asked.

Their father looked uncomfortable. "Well..." he said, shifting his weight, "yes and no."

"Yes and no?" questioned Adam, walking up behind them, "I don't know much about math, but I do know that you can't have both. Right?" he asked, turning to Bree.

Bree closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "English, Adam. English. Math? What?How do you even... Ugh never mind." she had had a long day and did not really feel like explaining to squirrel brain over here how school subjects work.

"Actually Adam, there can be a yes and no," said Mr Davenport, ignorong his sarcastic only daughter, "Yes meaning there won't be any long term damage; Chase is going to be fine."

"And no meaning..." prompted Leo.

"And no meaning his chip is completely destroyed. It will take me at least a week to fix it."

Bree was confused, "Why is that such a bad thing?" she asked.

"Because," he paused, as if not sure whether he should say this, "Okay remember when you three decided to switch your chips around, and I told you that each of your chips were built around your physical structure right?"

"Yeah..." said Bree slowly, not sure what he was getting at.

"If you remember, I told you that I gave Chase the super smarts because he was nerdy and no one would question him." he paused, waiting for them to confirm that this was true, and then continued, "Well... I never told you why he got his super senses."

"Okay we get it! Just spit it out!" said Adam, not liking the suspense.

Sighing, Mr Davenport said "Alright, the truth is, I gave Chase his super hearing because he wouldn't be able to hear without it. Chase is deaf."

Bree gasped and covered her mouth, Leo said "No way.", and Adam looked lost.

"Was he born with it?" asked Bree, her voice shaking a little.

"No," said Mr Davenport sadly shaking his head. "You have Douglas to thank for that."

Again they all looked shocked.

"What do you mean?" said Bree suspiciously.

Mr Davenport sighed, "You know that Douglas implanted the chips into you three when I was not there, and that I was completely against it right?" they nodded. "Well to be able to do that he needed to make sure that your bodies could handle it. For the first experiment, he was very careful; he made sure blood and stress levels were accurate, that the chip complied with the body, the whole shabang. Adam, that was you." Adam looked solemn, but nodded.

"Bree, you were the second experiment." he said, turning to his daughter, "He went through the same proccess with you. He was even more careful though, because he knew what he was doing and what to make sure of." she nodded.

"When Chase came along though, Douglas became cocky. He was sure that he was a genius to have succeeded with you two, so he thought that he could add more abilities onto his third chip. He piled it until it was full to the max, and then tried to insert it into Chase's neck. He cut corners, and because of that the chip imploded on Chase. Chase was in a coma for a week, and when he woke up, my brother realized that it had completely destroyed Chase's muscles and hearing. Douglas didn't care though; he just thought of it as another experiment gone wrong. That's why I took you three. To come home and realize that my brother had not only experimented on three innocent kids, but failed at one of the experiments was just too much to handle. Eventually through various inventions I was able to get the rest of his body back to the way it was, but no matter how hard I tried, his hearing was gone for good. I hastily constructed another chip to fit in with the first one, but the coding in his neck that your chips get inserted into was all messed up."

Adam gasped, "That's why our glitches work like that! Chase get's the most glitches, because his chip is the most screwed up, I sometimes, but rarely glitch, because I was basicaly the rough draft, and Bree almost never glitches because he had already done it once, but was still being carefull!"

Everyone gaped at Adam, shocked that he out of all people would figure this out.

Bree turned to Mr Davenport realization dawning her, "If all of Chase's hearing comes from his chip, and said chip has to be removed for you to fix it, then doesn't that mean...?"

Mr Davenport nodded sadly, "Yes Bree, all of Chase's abilities will be gone. Until the chip goes back into him, Chase will be deaf."

**Ok so this wasn't a very good chapter... I'll try to explain all of the gobeldegook about the chips and Douglas more in the next chapter. This chapter was longer than I originally intended it to be, but hey, sometimes that's not a bad thing (but I think it was this time). Reviews are loved, so please review if you liked it! (or hated it, but I really hope you didn't!). If you have any specific thing that you want to see in this story, feel free to PM me. I'll definitely read over your suggestions and try to incorporate them into my story (and you will get a shoutout in the next chapter!) Thanks so much for all of your suppourt!**

**Until next time,**

**-L**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! New chapter to Alarm right here! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far in this story, it really means a lot! This is a little shorter than the last chapter, but I hope you enjoy:**

**Disclaimer: I always forget to say this but hey, better late than never am I right? Anyways, I don't, nor will I ever, own Lab Rats.**

_Ugh my head..._ was the first thing Chase thought as he began to come to. _Wha? What happened? Wh-where am I? _

Opening his eyes he was bombarded with so many different lights and colors that his already pounding head began to ache more than it already did. He quickly scrunched his eyes shut and clutched his head, as if expecting it to burst.

Chase decided that opening his eyes was going to be too much for him, so he instead settled on trying to figure out what was going on based on what he heard going on. Strangely enough, he heard nothing. Now trying his super hearing, with which he new he could hear anything from his house to the school, but still, nothing.

Now Chase began to panic. His eyes flew open and, ignoring the pain in his head, scanned his environment. Now realizing he was in his capsule in the lab, he pushed the door open and stumbled out. He didn't make it very far though; just three steps out of his capsule his leg buckled and he collapsed on the ground.

He moved so that his back was to the wall and held his head in his hands. _What is going on?_ he thought to himself,_ Is this a glitch?_

Glitch. And as if that were a key to his memory everything began to flood back. The bell. The pain. The silence. Every dreadful second of it.

Silently begining to sob, Chase hardly noticed as his father stepped out of the elevator. Seeing Chase out of his capsule and on the ground , Mr Davenport quickly dashed to his sons side to comfort him.

Chase felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped, not having heard anyone approaching. He looked up and met the concerned eyes of Mr Davenport. With slow and precise movements, Mr Davenport helped Chase up until he was sitting in one of the chairs at the countertop. He then typed something into the computer.

CHASE, HOW DO YOU FEEL? Were the words that popped up on the screen once he hit enter.

"My head hurts, but other than that I feel fine." Chase said. Or, tried to say at least. Mr Davenport heard it loud and clear, but still Chase heard nothing. Confised, Chase tried again, "Hey! HEY!" he said, getting louder. Quickly Mr Davenport typed into the compuer,

CHASE, SOMETHIBG IS WRONG WITH YOUR CHIP. YOU ARENT GOING TO BE ABLE TO HEAR FOR AWHILE.

Taking the keyboard from his fathers hands, Chase typed, WHAT DO YOU MEAN? Before returning it.

Mr Davenport responded, I HAD TO REMOVE YOUR CHIP. As if trying to divulge as little information as possible.

AND? Pressed Chase.

AND YOUR CHIP NOT ONLY ENHANCED YOUR HEARING; IT GAVE YOU YOUR HEARING ALL TOGETHER.

Chase gaped. ARE YOU SURE?

Davenport sighed, but nodded.

Chase's expression turned now from one of shock to one of hurt and anger. Not even responding, he turned and walked to his capsule.

He stumbled again, but this time managed to regain his footing. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Chase turned and gave his father the hardest look he could muster. Shaking off the hand, Chase stalked into his capsule and slammed the door.

Looking up he could see that Mr Davenport still rooted in the spot with a look of shock and pain plastered on his face.

Knowing he had caused that hurt, Chase turned so that he was facing the wall rather than the middle of the room and more importantly, his father. Begining to cry again, Chase sank down to the floor so that his back was leaning against the door.

Realizing his son needed some time alone to process what he had just learned, Mr Davenport backed away to the elevator and went back upstairs. _He'll talk to me when he's ready._

_Mr Davenport lied to me,_ Chase thought, I_ can't believe he would keep this from me._ He let out a sob. Is_ that why he took me? Did I really only come with Adam and Bree because he felt sorry? Am I only here out of PITY?_

Letting his emotions get the best of him Chase pondered, I_ wonder if Adam and Bree know, they've probably known since day one. _Anger taking over Chase thought bitterly, I_ bet they talk about me whenever I'm not there, laughing about the little brother that couldn't survive without his chip._

Standing up Chase said to himself,_ I'll show them._ I'll_ prove that I am perfectly capable of doing anything I want, even without my chip._

**What do you think? Short, I know. Reviews always loved! And I was thinking of doing another story for Lab Rats: What would have happened if Chase really had joined Douglas. Should I try it? Let me know!**

**Until next time,**

**-L**


	5. AN

**Hey guys. Sorry if you were expecting an update on Alarm, but this isn't one... I have a few things to say:**

**1. I am having major writers block for the next chapter and I don't know what should happen next. I have been thinking and thinking and I keep drawing up a blank. Any ideas?**

**2. This week, I noticed that another author posted a story with almost the EXACT same concept, right down to the class Bree was in when the alarm went off. I don't know if they meant to do this, but it still kind of ticked me off.**

**Overall, I guess the general question is: SHOULD I CONTINUE WITH ALARM?**

**Please let me know, and again I'm sorry to those of you expecting an update.**

**Yours truly,**

**-L**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry about that last authors note, but you will be happy to know that I AM in fact choosing to continue this story. I would like to send a thank you tothose of you who asked me to continue and gave me ideas for the rest of the story.**

**misaai**

**nicole503**

**Kekejo99**

**HollyBush**

**BannanaWombat221**

**Shanzlol**

**Marian9**

**LoveShipper**

**Fawkes83**

**LBozzie**

**AnnabethChase23**

**Lord Periwinkle**

**If some of you may have noticed, the story I was upset about was Heat by Lord Periwinkle. I am here to let you know that it was a BIG MISUNDERSTANDING. We talked it out and now we're all good and everything is okay. Please read her story too, because it is good!**

**Anyways, onto chapter 5!**

Previously on Alarm:

Standing up Chase said to himself, _I'll show them. I'll prove that I am capable of doing anything I want, even without my chip._

Chase awoke to the feeling of something tapping his capsule. Cracking his eyes open, he saw his father standing at the door, bubbling up with excitement. CHASE, he typed into the keyboard, I FIXED YOUR CHIP! YOU CAN GET YOUR BIONICS BACK!

Chase raised his eyebrows, as if to say, _Really?_

Mr Davenport nodded and grinned, motioning for Chase to come out of his capsule. Chase complied, and, stepping from the comfort of his capsule to the lab, strode to his father.

Quickly, Mr Davenport typed into the keypad, THIS MIGHT HURT A BIT.

Chase barely had time to think, _Wait. What? _Before a sharp pain was felt in the back of his neck. It didn't hurt enough to cry out, but it was the kind of pain that was annoying; like being stung by a bee.

"Did it work?" asked Mr Davenport, genuinely curious.

For a moment Chase was happy, but then he remembered why he was upset in the first place, and his smile was replaced with a scowl. "Yes." snapped, turning so that his back was facing to his father. Mr Davenport's relief turned to concern, his smile disappearing.

"Chase what's wrong?" he asked, confused.

Chase spun around, fury obvious on his face. "I don't need your pity!" he yelled, "I never needed it! If you had wanted to leave me with Douglas, you should have! I could have handled myse-" he was cut off by his own sob, which forced its way out no matter how hard he tried to hold it back.

"Chase-" started Mr Davenport, but he didn't get to finish, for Chase had turned and run back to his capsule; the only place he had been able to feel truly peaceful lately.

"Chase. Open this door." said Mr Davenport, knocking on the door. "Come on, I know you can hear me." he said, when Chase continued to ignore him.

Slowly Chase turned around. "You never cared about me, did you?" he asked quietly, "You only ever cared about Adam and Bree. I'm just their loser brother that you got stuck with when you took them." This wasn't even a question; it was a statement.

Mr Davenport gaped, shocked that Chase would even think something like this. Chase took his silence as conformation and muttered "I knew it" before crossing his arms and turning again, so that his back was facing his father.

"Chase, that's not true." tried Mr Davenport. All he got in response was a "Hmph" from Chase.

"Chase, please?" again, no response.

Now Mr Davenport was getting upset. "You know what?" he snapped, "I fixed your chip so that you would be able to hear again, but if you aren't going to listen, then I guess you aren't going to need it." and with that he pressed his finger down on the control panel.

Feeling another sharp pain in the back of his neck, Chase cried out this time and fell to his knees. It was gone almost as fast as it came, and with it went every sound in the room.

With tears in his eyes from losing his hearing again, something he had gotten back such a short time ago, Chase looked up at his father.

Sadly looking at his son, Mr Davenport typed into the control panel, CHASE, YOU CAN GET YOUR CHIP BACK WHEN YOU AGREE TO LISTEN TO THE WHOLE STORY. UNTIL THEN, I AM KEEPING THIS, he indicated te chip in his hand, VERY CLOSE TO ME. Mr D looked at Chase, hoping that this threat would convince him to come out, but Chase didn't even flinch.

Mr Davenport sighed, realizing that Chase wasn't going to say anything, and turned and left the room.

Chase knew somewhere in the back of his head that he should listen to his father, but the only thoughts that were sticking were the thoughts of betrayal from his family. He knew he was being irrational, but he also knew that he had been lied to, and that hurt more than anything.

_I'll just wait for him to wimp out, _Chase thought, _I mean, he can't keep it away from me forever; he loves using his inventions, and technically, my chip IS one of his inventions._

But Mr Davenport stayed true to his word and still, three weeks later, Chase did not have his chip back.

Chase still sat in his capsule, talkig to no one. He had been spending the majority of his time in there lately, leaving only to eat and use the restroom. Even at meals he spoke to no one, stared down at his food, and ignored every attempt made to get his attention. Once finished, he would put his plate back into the sink and, with no acknowledgement toward his family, return to the safety of his capsule.

His back to the wall, seated on the floor of his capsule, Chase stared into space, lost in thought. That had been happening alot lately; he would just erase the outside world from around him and make his own inside of his head. It wasn't even logical things that were going on; one minute he would be creating a mission in which HE would be the one getting all of the credit, and the next he would be a wizard at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The feeling of someone tapping on the glass of his capule shook him from the creations of his own mind, and he looked up to see Adam standing over him. Quickly Chase stood up and scanned the rest of the room. Seeing that his brother was standing in front of him, and his sister was seated at the computer, Chase knew nothing good was happening.

Adam saw that Chase knew he was there, and pressed a button on the control panel. Chase felt the sharp pain in the back pf his neck again, but it wasn't as bad as last time.

"Chase? Do you remember me? My name is Adam. It starts with A, ends with M and has a bigh fat DUH in the middle?" Adam said slowly and loudly.

"Adam you are an idiot," said Bree standing up and smacking him on the back of the head, "he lost his hearing, not his memory!"

Realization dawned on Adam's face, "Ohhh," he said, and then turning to Chase yelled, "Chase! Can you hear me!?"

Chase cried out and covered his ears, the yelling to hard for his sensitive hearing. Wait, sensitive hearing? That means his bionics are back!

"Adam!" whisper shouted Bree, "You're hurting him!"

Adam stopped yelling and whispered as well, "Oh, sorry buddy."

Slowly, making sure there was no noise left, Chase took his hands down from his ears. "Why did you guys do this?" he asked, forgetting his vow to say nothing to anyone. He was just so greatful that they would do this for him.

"You have to talk to Mr Davenport." said Bree, getting right to the point.

Adam joined in, "Yeah, why won't you talk to him?"

Chase's expression turned cold, "Because he doesn't care about me; I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for the fact that he completely adores the two of you."

Bree sat down next to her younger brother, who in turn turned away from her. "Oh Chase, you know that isn't true! He loves you just as much as me or Adam."

Chase didn't even look at her. "Name one time when he ever complemented me."

Instantly Adam responded, "What about that time you defeated evil uncle Dougie?"

Bree smiled, "Yeah what about that?"

Chase turned to her, his eyes rimmed red, "All I got was a 'good job'. If it had been either of you, you would have been showered with praise."

Bree didn't know what to say, because she knew that that was probably true. Chase turned away again.

"Chase..." she said, putting a hand on his shoulder and turning him to face her, "Remember how earlier that day you were taken down by an avalanche?"

Chase sniffled, but nodded.

"You should have seen Mr Davenport. He thought you were dead; we all did. He was heartbroken. He even sent out a rescue mission within thirty seconds."

Chase wiped the tears off of his cheeks and replied, "But he also called of the rescue mission the second you two were put in danger."

Bree thought for a second, "Because he knew that if we didn't find you under the snow, it meant you got out okay. He knew you could handle yourself."

"But I didn't!" snapped Chase, "Douglas saved me!"

Standing up Bree shouted, "But you knew that you could get back home if you tricked him!"

Opening his mouth, Chase was about to shout back at her when he was interrupted by the ding of the elevator.

"Guys," said Adam, who had remained quiet for the majority of the arument, "Mr Davenport's headed down here, and we weren't supposed to give you the chip, Chase."

Her hand hovering over the chip extraction button, Bree whispered to Chase, "Please, just talk to him." and then pushed the button.

Chase felt the pain in his neck, and again, all sound was gone. He saw the doors silently slide open and his father step out into the lab. Bree walked up to him and said something, probably about how Chase wanted to talk to him, as Adam discreetly slid the chip back into Mr Davenport's pocket.

Mr Davenport's eyebrows went up at what Bree said, and he walked to his computer. He typed into it, and then what he typed popped up on the screen. WAS BREE TELLING ME THE TRUTH? ARE YOU REALLY READY TO TALK TO ME?

Glancing over his father's shoulders, Chase saw Bree smile with encouragement and Adam grin and give him a thumbs up.

Taking a deep breath, Chase nodded.

**Okay sooo... Long chapter! What did you think? If I didn't use your suggestion in this chapter remember: the story isn't over yet, and I'm not planning it to be over for awhile. Reviews are ALWAYS loved.**

**Very glad that this isn't my last time saying this,**

**-L**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello peeps! Thanks so much to anybody who reviewed! You rock! ****Here is Alarm chapter 6. Enjoy!**

**(Oh, and happy belated halloween!)**

"Chase? Can you hear me?" asked Mr Davenport once the chip had been reinstalled.

Chase crossed his arms and looked away, but muttered a quiet "Yes."

Mr Davenport sighed, "Look Chase, I know you're upset with me, but I need you to hear me out. I am willing to answer any question you ask me."

Chase was surprised; never before had his fathet ever been that open with him. He thought for a second, "Okay, why didn't you ever tell me I was deaf?" he asked, looking at his father.

Refusing to meet his eyes, Mr Davenport said, "I don't really know," he thought for a second, "no, that's a lie. I do know why I never told you," he took a deep breath, "I didn't want you to feel like you were any less than Adam of Bree. I mean, you are both the youngest _and_ the person who has a much more important reason to have your chip."

Chase's face fell, "So you thought they would make fun of me?" he asked quietly.

Putting his arm around his son's shoulders, Mr Davenport gave a sad smile, "No, quite the opposite actually. I was afraid that they would take it _too_ seriously; that they would baby you. How can I teach you to never back down if you have two siblings who will not let anything happen to their hearing impaired little brother? You wouldn't've lived up to your full potential. Look at all you have done! Knowing your siblings, do you really think that they would have let you do all of those things if they had known you were deaf? Do you think _you_ would have let you do all of those things if you had known you were deaf?" he let the question hang there for a minute.

Realizing that he actually wanted an answer to that question, Chase sighed, "No, I guess not," he met his fathers eyes, "but I still have questions, though."

Relieved that Chase was willing to give something besides a one word answer, Me Davenport said, "Ask away."

Chase paused, "Um, when Adam, Bree, and I switched our chips, I could still hear. Why?"

Mr Davenport grinned, "Because knowing you three, I figured you would try something like that. I simply downloaded the ability onto all three of your chips. That way you were able to hear no matter which chip you had."

Chase's eyebrows went up, "Wow, impressive," he said, "but what about the time Marcus and Douglas trapped us? Wasn't that a chip canceling barrier we were trapped in? Why could I still hear then?"

Davenport thought for a second, and then snapped his fingers, "I know! Remember how it turns out that I didn't give you guys your bionics? Well, the hearing ability was the one thing that I myself gave you. It seems that Douglas fit the barrier to cancel out all of the bionics _he_ installed, not knowing I had installed one of my own."

Chase smiled, but it quickly disappeared. "Just one more question: Has there ever been a time where you have wished Adam and Bree were the only bionics? That I wasn't there at all?"

Mr Davenport's smile was replaced with a look of guilt. "There... have been times where I might have thought about what the team would be like with just 'Hussle and Muscle'," he smiled to himself at the nickname, "but then I would realize after that it was a dumb thing to think. Neither of them are good leaders; Bree is too impatient and Adam is, well, Adam. You are the only one that can stratagize, keep the other two off each others throats, and always knows what to do. You stood up for your brother when he got hurt in your fight against Marcus and went off into Antarctica to prove yourself to me. Chase, you are the leader and I know for sure; the team would not be able to survive without you. I am sorry that I ever doubted your abiliy to handle yourself. You are a fantastic fighter and an amazing kid; I cannot believe the impact you have made on my life."

"Aww, isn't that sweet," said a sarcastic voice from the other side of the room. They spun around to see Chase, Bree, and Adam's "Evil Uncle Daddy" standing in the doorway.

Chase narrowed his eyes. "Douglas."

**So... What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Not one of my best chapters, but I've done worse. Review PLEASE! I want to hear what you think!**

**Happy Halloween,**

**-L**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello my minions! Really short chapter here, but I hope you like it all the same. Oh well, on with chapter 7:**

Douglas grinned at his family's shocked expressions. "Well hi to you too, Chase. Glad to see you're feeling better."

"How did you manage to get out of the ice?" asked Chase, still glaring at the man who, much to Chase's dismay, was his father.

Douglas sighed, "That, my son, is a story for another time."

Chase's face turned to rage. "I will _never_ be your son. You are a cold hearted, evil spirited-"

"_Chase._" said Mr Davenport with a warning tone. Chase fell silent. Turning to his brother, Mr Davenport said, "What do you want, Douglas?"

Douglas laughed, "Oh Donnie, always so serious," his expression now hardening, "Just give me the kids, and no one gets hurt."

Donald stepped in front of Chase, sheilding his son. "I'm afraid I can't do that." he said.

Douglas gave an exasperated sigh. Pulling a remote out of his pocket, he said, "Oh well, have it your way." and pushed the button.

Immediately a loud siren echoed throughout the room. Chase's hands flew to his sensitive ears and he screamed. He dropped to the floor and lay there, writhing on the ground with his hands over his ears. Opening his eyes a sliver, Chase saw his father and uncle engaged in a fight over the remote. Had it been any other senario, Chase probably would have laughed at how de ja vu this was, but at the moment he was too focused on his poor ears. Just as tears becan to leak out of his eyes, numbers and codes began flitting across his vision. _No, no, NO! Not again. Please not again! _

He was vaguely aware of a hand covering his mouth and pulling him backwards, but he could not fight back. He tried, of course, but when you are trapped in the pain of your own mind, it becomes difficult to remember fighting skills. Because of this, Chase settled on flailing wildly around, trying not to be held down. The person behind him didn't so much as flinch at this struggle. A blow to his head stopped Chase, and he moaned as he clutched at his head, the fight draining out of him. Instead he just hung there limply as the siren droned on and on, crying out in pain after every few screeches.

Suddenly came again the attack. It felt exactly the same as it had a few weeks before; like a white-hot knife stabbing into his skull. He cried. He went limp, forcing his captor to support him. He screamed until his voice was raw. No matter what he did, the pain in his head did not leave.

But then it did. And with it went the siren, and every other sound too. Chase saw his adoptive father on the ground, unconcious. His eyes widened. "Mr Davenport!" he cried, sobbing louder. The hand covering his mouth muffled the yell, so it came out more like "Mhnmrph!", but Chase still knew what he was trying to say.

Chase looked up and saw Douglas's mouth moving, probably instructing whoever was holding Chase so do something. He felt movement behind him, so he supposed the person was responding. With no warning, something hard connected with the back of his head, and everything went black

**What did you all think? I get that this was short, but I promise the next chapy will be up over the weekend. Other than that, review please!**

**Oh and question time! :D**

**Which Lab Rats character do you believe you are most like? **

**For me, it would probably be Adam, because I am absolutely cluless about everything that goes on in life...**

**Cya!**

**-L**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey people! Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews. New chapter up today! I hope you like it:**

Chase awoke in what seemed like some sort of lab, not unlike the one at his house. He tried to move, but found that his hands were tied to a pipe behind him and his feet were tied together. Now he was scared. Panicking, he began to struggle and thrash around in hopes of breaking the ropes. As expected, he had no such luck. He looked up and saw someone standing in front of a screen with their back turned. Looking harder, Chase saw that Leo, Adam, Bree, and Mr Davenport were on the screen, looking worried and furious. _This must be a video call. _Chase realized.

The figure turned and gestured back to Chase, obviously making it clear that Chase was trapped.

Chase looked directly at the screen. "Guys, help, please." he said. Well, tried to say; he couldn't hear so he wasn't sure if he actually said it.

The figure, who, Chase realized with a sinking feeling, was Douglas, laughed and pressed a button on the keyboard, making the screen go black.

—

*Earlier*

Adam was in the elevator playing on his phone, heading down towards the lab. He knew Chase and Mr Davenport were having their whole father/son conversation,but honestly, how long does it take to have one simple heart to heart talk?

When the elevator dinged, Adam stepped out. "Hey Mr Davenport," he said, still looking down at his phone. "I put my phone into airplane mode and threw it. By the way: worst. transformer. ever. Can you fix it?"

When there was no response Adam looked up. "Mr Davenport?" he called out, scanning the room. On the floor by the control panel there was something, or some_one. "_Mr Davenport!" Adam shouted, rushing over.

Kneeling by his father, Adam shook him softly. "Hey! Wake up!" he said. Shaking Mr Davenport's shoulder harder he said, louder, "Come on! Wake up!"

Mr Davenport coughed and opened his eyes. Realization dawning on his face he bolted to his feet and rushed to the computer.

"What's going on?" asked Adam.

Mr Davenport didn't even look up. "Chase," was all he said.

Adam was confused. "No, I'm Adam," he said.

Mr Davenport shook his head. "No, I mean Chase is gone; Douglas took him. Go get Bree."

Adam's eyes widened. "Chase is _gone?"_ he echoed, concern growing on his face.

Mr Davenport nodded and repeated, "Go get Bree."

Adam turned and rushed towards the elevator, punching the button and beginning to rise to the first floor. Once there he practically burst out and ran toward the living room, where Bree and Leo were watching tv.

They both looked up when he ran in. "Chase," he said, panting, "he's gone. Douglas, he-" but he didn't even get to finish before Bree, in a matter of seconds, had speeded down to the lab.

"So Adam," said Leo, sensing a misson, "Chase is gone?"

Adam nodded.

Leo grinned, "That means there's an open spot on your team!"

"Yeah, no." said Adam, heading back towards the elevator.

"Oh come on," said Leo, diving in before the doors closed, "I can help!"

Adam just rolled his eyes and stepped out of the elevator. He headed toward Mr Davenport and Bree, who were both at the computer.

"Anything new on Chase?" he asked, leaning in to look at the computer.

Bree shook her head. "Nothing yet, but we're getting close."

The sound of a ringing on the computer screen made them all jump. "It's a video call," said Adam.

Bree rolled her eyes. "No, really? I never would have guessed." she snapped.

"Adam, Bree, stop it. Now!" said their father, before picking up the call.

Douglas was on the other end. "Oh hi Donnie!" he said with mock cheerfulness.

"Where is Chase?" said Donald, getting right to the point.

Douglas pretended to think for a second, but then turned at a noise behind him. "Well here he is! And he seems to finally be waking up as well,"

They all gasped when they saw Chase, who was tied up against the wall. He looked right at the monitor. "Guys, help, please." was all he said.

Douglas laughed, and the screen went blank. Adam filled with anger. "Why Chase?" he shouted, slamming his fist into the table and leaving a huge dent.

Bree put a comforting hand pn her brother's shoulder, "We'll get him back," she said, "don't worry."

Mr Davenport jumped up, practically bursting with excitement. He was looking at the computer. "I got him!" he said, smiling, "I tracked the video signal! I know where Chase is!"

Adam looked up, and Bree rushed to the computer to see for herself. "He's right!" she exclaimed, now grinning as well.

Adam jumped up. "Well then what are we waiting for?" he said, "Let's go save our brother!"

**Well, there it is! What did you think? Review PLEASE, even if you didn't like it (but at least give a reason WHY you didn't like it rather than just saying "I hated it" or something) **

**That's all for now!**

**-L**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi! Thanks for reviewing so far! Chapter 9 here:**

_I have to get out of here, _Chase thought, _I can't let Adam and Bree get hurt because of me. Think Chasey think! There has to be some way to get out. _He felt across the floor behind his back for something to cut his bindings; a rock, a peice of glass, anything. He grinned when his hand grasped around what felt like a rock sharp enough to slice the rope.

_I'm going to get out of here! _He thought to himself. Positioning the stone in a way to break the rope, Chase started to saw through. Just as he was about to finish the first rope holding his arms behind his back, something hard and strong connected with his hand. He watched in horror as the rock skitted out of reach across the cold stone floor.

_No, _he thought. A pair of feet stopped in front of him, but he refused to acknowledge that someone was there. Instead he glared at the floor.

A hand grabbed a fistful of Chase's hair and yanked it, forcing Chase to look up at the owner.

Chase gasped, for this was not Douglas. It was a boy, not much older than Chase himself. The boy had light brown hair that was styled like Chase's used to a few years ago, and his eyes were dark brown and filled with hate. He couldn't have been much bigger than Chase, but the boy had an evil glint in his eyes that terrified Chase more than anything.

Chase could see the boy's mouth moving, but he could hear nothing. The boy seemed to think Chase was ignoring him, because his face contorted with fury. Before Chase could do anything the boy swung his fist into Chase's nose. He felt it crunch and blood began to pour out. Almost simultaniously, the boy's foot smashed into Chase's side.

Crying out, Chase felt a sharp pain and swore he felt ribs break. He toppled over sideways, which was the majority of the movement he could make, given his restraints. With his hands bound behind him Chase's head smashed into the ground, causing him to see stars.

Before he could recover the boy's foot connected with his head, causing it to snap back and smash into the wall behind him. Chase felt something warm running down the side of his face and cringed, knowing that it was his own blood. Everything was getting blurry, and black spots began to dot the outside of his vision.

_This kid is strong,_ Chase thought, _too strong. Is he bionic? He must be..._ Fear washed through him. _Oh __no... He could kill me. He _will _kill me._

Through the red haze he saw the boy wind up for another swing. Chase shut his eyes in terror. Strangely enough, nothing came.

Slowly, Chase opened his eyes to see Douglas was now with the boy, but neither of them seemed to acknowledge that Chase was there. Douglas seemed furious and his mouth was moving fast, as if he were yelling at the boy. He kept gesturing toward Chase and seemed enraged with the state Chase was in. The boy didn't say anything, but seemed just as angry as he turned and stormed out of the lab.

Giving one last look of almost pity toward Chase, Douglas left the lab as well.

Chase's head was now pounding and his chest was throbbing, so when unconciousness finally came, he welcomed it and let himself be engulfed in darkness.

—

"Are you sure this is the place?" said Adam, looking skeptically at the old rundown shed.

Bree agreed with her brother, "Yeah, this place doesn't even look big enough for the lab we saw Chase in."

The com set in her ear crackled to life, "This is the place; I'm positive," said Mr Davenport through the headset.

Bree nodded, "Okay Adam, let's figure out how to get in," she said, rubbing her hands together as if forming an evil plot.

"Step aside Bree, I got this," said Adam, pushing Bree out of the way and stepping up to the door. The welcome mat creaked under his feet.

_That's strange, _Bree thought as Adam brought his fist back, ready to take out the door with the full force of his super strength, _why would it squeak? Unless... "_Adam wait!" she shouted, speeding foward as he was about to swing.

Adam looked confused. "What?" he said, "I thought we needed to get in."

Bree pushed Adam off of the mat and knelt to the ground. "We do need to get in," she said, beginning to move the mat, "but that isn't the way in; this is," now that it had been moved, the siblings saw that the mat had been hiding a trap door.

Effortlessly Adam broke the lock holding it shut and it swung down, revealing a very long descent down. The ladder running down the side did not look very sturdy at all.

Adam and Bree glanced at each other. "Ladies first," said Adam, clearly not wanting to be the first attempt on that rusty old ladder.

Bree rolled her eyes and shoved her brother foward. "Just go down there and shout up when you reach the bottom," she said, "then I'll come down and we can take a look around."

"Fine," huffed Adam, "but next time we have to go down a scary ladder to save our kidnapped younger brother, you have to go first,"

Bree sighed, "Whatever you say, Adam,"

Adam went down.

After a few minutes with no response, Bree began to get impatient. "Adam!" she called down, "Can I come down yet?" There was no response. "Adam?" she called again. Still, nothing.

Now Bree was beginning to get worried. Why wasn't Adam saying anything?

She decided to head down and figure out what was going on.

Once she reached the bottom, Bree looked around. She was surprised; she had expected to see a dingy old basement or something, but instead she saw a high tech laboratory.

"Adam? Chase? Can either of you hear me?" she whispered so as not to draw attention to herself.

"I can," said a voice from behind her. Bree whirled around. There was a boy there, but the only thing she noticed about him is that he was supporting a half concious Adam. He threw Adam to the ground, and who didn't move. Bree gasped. His lip was split and bleeding slightly, and she could see a large bruise forming under his left eye. "What did you do to him?!" she screeched, rushing up until her face was within inches of the boy's face.

He laughed, "Payback," was all he said.

Bree stepped back, confused, "I don't understand," she said, "I don't even know you,"

The boy's smile disappeared. "Exactly." He raced foward with a speed paralleled only to Bree herself. Caught off guard, Bree was not expecting it when the boy grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. He pulled it hard, and she cried out. _Oh my gosh, _she realized, _he's going to break my arm. __  
_

She tried to pull herself out of his grip, but it was no use; he was as strong as Adam.

Just as she could feel the bone about to snap she heard a voice. "Danny! Stop!" She would know that voice anywhere. It belongs to Douglas Davenport.

The grip on her released, and Bree felt herself thrown to the floor.

"You told me to capture them!" the boy, Danny, said.

Douglas looked upset, "Yes but I said don't hurt them. I thought I made it very clear after your incident earlier today."

Bree was furious, but she said nothing out loud._ Incident? What incident? Did it have anything to do with Chase? I swear if they hurt a hair on his head I will kill them myself. _

Douglas sighed, "Just get them restrained. But do not hurt them," he said, walking out.

The boy looked bored. He threw Adam's limp form into the corner as if he weighed no more than a rag doll and then turned to Bree. He sped up to her and, even though she tried to speed away, he managed to catch her as well. Tossing her into the same corner as Adam, Danny pushed a button, causing the electrically charged bionic cancelling bars to surround them.

Bree put her head in her hands. _How are we going to make it out of this one?_

**What did you think? Definitely more on who Danny is and why he hates them will be in the next chapter, so don't you worry. Review please!**

**-L**


End file.
